stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos
Chaos Empire Chaos is a strong and evil empire unlocked with gold membership. They appear as the main enemy in Stick War II. They are lead by Medusa, the queen of the Chaos. Units Crawlers : Four-legged creatures that lurk throughout the night, crawlers serve a function similar to that of the Sw ordswrath, forming the main backbone of the Chaos army. Alone they are weak, but together in a pack they are stronger with the ability "Pack Mentality". (12 gold, 0 mana) Eclipsor: Archers with bat-like wings. They soar the skies with their long bow, shooting at their enemies. They are cheaper and train faster than the Albowtross or Crossbow Man (400 gold,100 mana) Dead : Rejuvenated beings summoned from crypts and revived, Deads are half-rotted corpses posing as the living, who serve as the ranged infantry of chaos. In combat, they actually rip their own guts and flesh out and toss them at the opponent, which poisons the enemy if you have the ability "Poison Guts". (300 gold,100 mana) Marrowkai : Skeletal beings that are the main performers of Chaos's dark magic. With their powers, they combat the enemy by ripping holes to hell, summoning firey fists that damage enemies in a line. They can also summon a reaper to force an enemy to move towards your army. (400 gold, 400 mana) Bomber: Demons of war and completely demented, Bombers strap all sorts of high grade explosives onto their bodies and rush forth in a terrifying kamikaze attack. (75 gold, 0 mana) dead man Corrupted knights who wield shields and axes, these warriors cover themselves in armor and hack opponents apart. Can charge into the enemy, leaving them stunned. (450 gold, 50 mana) Medusa : The Queen and Ruler of Chaos, Medusa turns unfortunate soldiers whom are caught under her gaze to stone. She also sprays poison drops from her serpent hair. (500 gold, 400 mana) Giants : Massive beings who inhabit the most unforgiving landscapes, giants wield massive clubs in battle and carries fallen enemy in their hands to crush the opponent. . They are able to crush so many soldiers before them with their sheer size, health and raw power, giving them massive advantages in battle, being able to obliterate many forces of weak units alone and can block any projectiles with their sheer size.(700 gold,0 mana) –Headline text Buildings 'Crypt - ' This building is the primary melee building of Chaos. It trains their most dangerous and at the same time most basic infantry. These are Crawlers, Bombers, and Jugger Knights. One may also research here the abilities of the three, which are: Charge, Predatory Edge and Pack Mentality. 'Graveyard - '''The Graveyard is the primary summoning and mutating station of Chaos. Here, the Marrowkai may summon Deads or mutate captured prisoners into Eclipsors. These units can be trained here, as well. One may also apply Castle Deads atop their walls or perhaps give Deads poison guts. (There are no upgrades for the Eclipsor) 'Bone Yard -''' The Bone yard houses only one unit, yet one very lethal: The Marrowkai, the skeletal mages of Chaos. Marrowkais summons Reapers to confuse the opponent and spawns Hell Fists to take down the opponent. Due to the Marrowkai having a house for them alone, they can be trained or summoned extremely fast. 'Giant's Lair -' The Giants Lair is a feared cavern where Giants are held. Unlike Order, these Giants are not held against their will and have willingly joined Chaos. Having one entire building dedicated to them compensates for the immense convincing power and training needed for one Giant alone. One may also train Giants to become much larger here. 'Snake Pit -' This building threshers the dreaded Medusa and her many sisters or clones. The ritual required to transform a beautiful maiden into a hatred and demonic beast is also held here, as well as the research Marrowkai require to give Medusa the Venom Flux ability. 'Black Vault -' The Black Vault holds the prisoners of Chaos who shall act as Enslaved Miners chosen from the houses of Dark Knights to aid Chaos in economy. Here, they may also research turrets, whips to make Enslaved Miners faster, and Tower Spawn to spawn ghostly Juggerknights and Giants. History Stick Wars 1 The Chaos empire was different in Stick War I. They did not have different units from the Order empire. Also in the Stick Wars 1 Magikill has Passive Ability to spawn Minions who wielded small Pitchforks to slice the opponent. Stick Wars 2 Order managed to reunite the warring nations and, to add insult to the injury, managed to capture one of her beloved Giants and enslaved it. Enraged at the treatment of her "babies", Medusa declared war. Though she hoped to quickly destroy the Order Empire their combined unity proved too much for her. This powerful empire defeated rank after rank of her finest warriors and managed to fight their way to her statue, destroying it and her empire once and for all. Trivia *Chaos is actually more unified, more orderly than Order was (this only changed when the rebels and loyalists both agreed to work together to face down Chaos). Following this train of thought, one can conclude that Chaos actually CREATED Order instead of the other way around. *Unlike Order who is better balance througout the game, Chaos is weak early game and stronger with time. Category:Buildings Category:Stick Empires Description Category:Chaos Category:Chaos units Category:Deathmatch Category:Custom Match